Historische Zukunftsvisionen / Utopie und gebaute Stadt
Stadtplanung zielt darauf ab, auf die räumliche Ordnung und die Gestaltung der gesellschaftlichen Organisation Einfluss zu nehmen. In städtebaulichen Entwürfen zeigen sich immer wieder die Hoffnungen und Visionen der Planer, via Planung städtische Lebensweisen zu optimieren und zu revolutionieren. Dabei lässt sich unterstellen, dass Stadtplanung stets auf der Suche nach dem idealen Konzept zu einer besseren, geradezu idealen Welt ist. Diese Idee ist auf eine alte Tradition zurück zu führen. Das Konzept der idealen Stadt beruht auf der Überzeugung, dass die materielle Gestalt einer Stadt die Funktionsweisen einer Gesellschaft und das Verhalten ihrer Bürger zu beeinflussen vermag. Die Geschichte der idealen Stadt ist damit insbesondere die Geschichte der Architekten und Städteplaner, die davon träumten, die Welt in ihrem Sinne zu gestalten (vgl. Eaton, 2001, S. 11). Gleichzeitig stellt die Suche nach dem idealen Stadtplanungskonzept die Geschichte der Utopien dar. Utopien sind an bestimmte historische Situationen gebunden, deren Probleme und Fehler sie analysieren und reflektieren. Dabei gehen sie in der Regel von einer fundamental fehlerhaften Staats- und Gesellschaftsordnung aus. Mit Aufhebung der Fehlerquellen können jegliche Übel der Welt eliminiert und Probleme beseitigt werden (vgl. Jenkis, 1992, S. 24). Der Begriff der Utopie wurde von Thomas Morus in seinem Staatsroman ‚Utopia‘ geprägt. Morus‘ Wortschöpfung setzt sich aus den zwei griechischen Vokabeln ‚ou‘ und ‚topos‘ zusammen, die als ‚nicht‘ und ‚Ort‘ übersetzt werden können. Utopia bedeutet also Nichtort, Nirgendland und Nirgendwo (vgl. Schölderle, 2011, S. 18). Die klassischen Utopietheorien wie zum Beispiel von Morus, Tommaso Campanella (Der Sonnenstaat, 1623) und Francis Bacon (Nova Atlantis, 1627) wurden als fiktive Reiseberichte und philosophische Schriften konzipiert. Die vollkommene Gesellschaft bzw. der vollkommene Staat existierte bereits fernab des eigenen, von Missständen geprägten Landes. Gegen Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts vollzieht sich ein Paradigmenwechsel in der Geschichte des utopischen Denkens. Die utopischen Entwürfe verlassen die räumliche Dimension und werden in die Zukunft, also eine zeitliche Dimension, projiziert, wodurch die Entwürfe folglich an Relativierung und Transformationsszenarien gewinnen und verstärkt Realisierbarkeitscharakter erhalten (vgl. ebenda, S. 243). Die Bezeichnug des Utopischen, folglich als schwerer Vorwurf erachtet, wird nun vehement abgelehnt und basiert überwiegend auf Fremdeinschätzung (vgl. ebd., S. 211). Um 1990 wurden Alternativen zu dem damaligen praktizierten verdichteten Städtebau gesucht, um auf die Folgen der Industrialisierung in den chaotisch wachsenden Großstädten zu reagieren. Mit der großen Städtebauausstellung 1910 wurden für viele Städte umfassende Stadtvisionen erarbeitet in der eine rationale Gestaltung der Städte im Vordergrund stand, die in „großen Plänen“ die strategischen Planungen und langfristigen Ziele festsetzten. So wurden Möglichkeiten geschaffen, um mit den damaligen Herausforderungen wie dem Standortwettbewerb, der Zersiedelung und der sozialen Polarisierung umzugehen. Die Planungen für die Visionen werden in „großen Plänen“ zusammengefasst und in der Öffentlichkeit publiziert. Zwei wichtige Kriterien werden in der Aufstellung berücksichtigt. Zum einen wurde das Planungsgebiet weit über die Kernstadt hinaus gefasst und schloss die gesamte Region mit ein. Zum anderen werden mehrere Disziplinen in den Planungsprozessen der Stadtplanung einbezogen wie Geschichte, Wirtschaft, Grünplanung und die Architektur. Der utopische Städtebau nimmt in den Schilderungen der Utopie einen breiten Raum ein. Utopische Städte werden meist als ideales, absolutes Modell konzipiert, die den Glauben der Schöpfer widerspiegeln, dass die menschliche Vorstellungskraft imstande sei, ein derart komplexes Gebilde wie eine Stadt in all seinen Details zu planen (vgl. Eaton, 2001, S. 10). Im Folgenden werden verschiedene populäre Stadtentwürfe dargestellt, die den Anspruch ein ideales Planungskonzepts haben. Betrachtet werden der im Jahr 1862 in Kraft getretene Hobrecht-Plan für Berlin nach James Hobrecht, das Konzept der Gartenstadt nach Ebenzer Howard von 1898, der Plan Voisin/die Ville Contemporaine nach LeCorbusier sowie die Broadacre City nach Frank Llyod Wright. Alle Pläne versuchen eine Antwort auf die katastrophalen Lebensumstände der Stadt des 19. Jahrhunderts zu geben und haben zum Ziel, hygienische und technische Verhältnisse sowie städtische Lebensverhältnisse zu verbessern. James Hobrecht - Stadterweiterung und Modernisierung von Berlin thumb|Hobrechtplan von 1862. Bestand ist dunkel und die neuen Quartiere sind orange eingefärbt. Weitgehend bis 1914 realisiert. Die negativen Auswirkungen, durch den Zuwachs der Industrie und dem Wandel von der preußischen Residenz zum Dienstleistungszentrum des Kaiserreichs in der Stadt Berlin, zeigten sich besonders im Kern der Stadt. Es kam zur Verschlechterung der hygienischen Verhältnisse und Versorgung der Bevölkerung vor allem mit Wohnraum. Im Jahr 1830 wurde für Berlin der erste Bebauungsplan genehmigt, der eine Planung für die Umgebung außerhalb der Stadtmauer festsetzt. Der Plan zeigt einen groben Fluchtlinienplan, welcher im Jahr 1862 konkretisiert wurde. In der Zusammenarbeit von dem beauftragten Baubeamten James Hobrecht und dem Berliner Polizeipräsidiums, welche zu der Zeit die Zuständigkeit für die Stadt- und Infrastrukturplanung übernahm, wurde ein weiterer Bebauungsplan erarbeitet, der sich am vorherigen orientiert. Bei der Aufstellung des Bebauungsplans musste Hobrecht sich an vorhandene Zielvorstellungen halten, welche umgesetzt werden sollten. Zu den weiteren Aufgaben von Hobrecht gehörten: (vgl. Raumplanung Berlin-Brandenburg, S.9) - die Ausarbeitungen eines Entwässerungsprojektes der Straßen und Plätze - die Absteckung und Besteinung des Straßennetzes - Anpassung der Infrastrukturplanung - Lösungen für das Wohnungsproblem - Durchmischung der Wohnbevölkerung - räumliche Mischung von Arbeiten und Wohnen Um die Voraussetzung für die Installation einer Kanalisation und der Versorgungsleitungen zu gewährleisten, sollten die Straßen verbreitert werden und sich in ein übergeordnetes Straßennetz verbinden. Für die Eisenbahnlinien und Bahnhöfe sollten Flächen ausgeschrieben werden. Die Vorstellung des Königs, eine Ringstraße um das Stadtgebiet zu legen, wurde ebenfalls festgeschrieben. Vorbild des Königs galt hier die Stadtentwicklung von Paris durch Haussmann. Jedoch sollte auf die radikalen Straßenumbrüche durch historische Stadtviertel verzichtet werden. Die Planungen umfassten 14 Abteilungen und gingen über die damalige Stadtgrenze hinaus. Zu dem unbebauten Land zählte Berlin und Charlottenburg und die Gemeinden Reinickendorf, Weißensee, Lichtenberg, Rixdorf und Wilmersdorf. Die Stadtteile wurden erst 1920 in die Gemeinde Groß-Berlin aufgenommen. Die Gürtelstraßen sollten Berlin und Charlottenburg umgeben und die unbebauten Flächen in rechtwinklige Baublöcke durch Diagonalstraßen aufteilen. Hobrecht wollte in seiner Planungsidee, auf die reine Hinrichtung des Zentrums verzichten, indem er Ausfall- und Verbindungsstraßen Zentrumsfunktionen zuwies. Bürgerliche Wohnblöcke sollten zur Straße hin entstehen. Die Innenhöfe gaben Platz für den Wohnraum der Arbeiter und für die Werkstätten. Es war ein historischer Versuch auf die Probleme der sozialen Mischung und Erhalt und Vielfalt der Bewohnerstruktur einzugehen. Jedoch enthielt der Hobrecht-Plan keine weiteren Vorschriften für die Bebauung, er galt ausschließlich als ein Fluchtlinienplan, der die Grenzen und den Verlauf der Straßen aufzeigt. Aufgrund der fehlenden Bauvorschriften entstand in den folgenden Jahren eine sehr dichte Bebauung von Mietskasernen, in denen die Menschen unter engsten Verhältnissen hausten. Die öffentlichen Plätze sind laut Hobrecht gleichmäßig in der Stadt zu verteilen. Entweder zwischen den einzelnen Straßen oder wo die Hauptstraßen zusammenführen. Ohne diese Planungsidee gäbe es heute nicht den Reuter- noch den Kollwitzplatz, sowie viele Kieze von Berlin. Der Plan gilt als Wachstumsplan, der Berlin über die kommunalen Grenzen hinweg vergrößern sollte, um eine Metropole zu entwickeln. Er bestimmt auch heute noch Teile des Berliner Stadtbildes. Ebenezer Howard - Gartenstadt Ebenezer Howard propagiert in seinem 1898 erschienen Werk Garden Cities of To-morrow ''eine völlig neue Siedlungsform mit gesellschaftsreformerischen Aspekten, die auf die Missstände industrieller Großstädte in England im 18. Jahrhundert reagieren soll. Er veranschaulicht seine Lösung im Diagramm „Drei Magneten“. Die Menschen, als Eisenspäne dargestellt, werden von drei thumb|Die drei Magnetenverschiedenen Modellen angezogen: dem Land, der Stadt und seiner eigens kreierten Attraktion der Land-Stadt, die alle Vorteile des Stadt- und Landlebens vereint (vgl. Howard, 1968, S. 55). Howards ideale Stadt ist nach strengen Vorgaben gegliedert: *6 Gartenstädte, die um eine Zentralstadt mit 58.000 Einwohnern gruppiert sein soll *jede Gartenstadt konzipiert für 30.000 Leute auf eine Gesamtfläche von 2.400 ha *kreisrunde, von sechs Boulevards in gleichgroße Teile oder auch Bezirke geteilte Stadt thumb|Teil des Planes der Gartenstadt 1898 *Stadtzentrum in Form eines Parks mit öffentlichen Gebäuden (Rathaus, Konzert- und Vortragshallen, Theater, Bibliotheken, Museen und Krankenhäuser) umgeben vom Kristallpalast (verglaste Arkade mit Einkaufsmöglichkeiten) *Wohnanlagen zwischen dem Zentralpark und dem Außenring *Fabriken, Lagerhäuser, Meiereien und Märkte am Außenring und direkt an der Ringbahn liegend, die die gesamte Stadt umkreist und mit der Haupteisenbahnlinie verbunden ist, welche eine Verbindungsstelle zu anderen, umliegenden Gartenstädten darstellt *Grüngürtel, der gesamte Stadt umgibt und ein bauliches Ausufern und Anwachsen der Stadt ins Unermessliche verhindern soll (vgl. ebd., S. 63) Howard ging es in seinem Gartenstadtkonzept weniger um eine Mustervorlage für neuen Städtebau (er war kein Stadtplaner), als vielmehr um sozialreformerischen Aspekte, wodurch Howards eigentliche Vorschläge mehr ökonomischer Natur waren. Die Gartenstadtsiedlungen sollten genossenschaftlich organisiert sein. Howard lehnte die zunehmende Monopolisierung des Landes ab und sah daher sein Hauptziel daher in der allmählichen Umverteilung des Grundbesitzes. Es soll billiges Ackerland abseits etablierter Städte erworben werden, welches dann als Bauland durch eine gemeinnützige Gesellschaft an Privatpersonen und Verwaltungsgenossenschaften verpachtet wird. Die mit der Gartenstadtgründung einhergehende Wertsteigerung würde dann zu höheren Pachtbeiträgen führen, die jedoch immer noch tragbar durch die Genossenschaftler wären (vgl. ebd., S. 66) Auf Initiative Howards wurde 1898 die britische ''Garden City Association ''gegründet. Erste konzeptuelle Durchsetzungen und praktische Erfolge konnte sie mit der Gründung der Gartenstädte Letchworth und Welwyn Garden City in der Nähe von London verbuchen. Beide Siedlungen verfügen über wirtschaftliche und verwaltungsmäßige Selbständigkeit, weisen allerdings eher einen Vorortscharakter als den einer völlig autonomen Stadt auf. In Letchworth wurde Howards ursprünglich geometrischer Plan durch ein stärker organisches Modell ersetzt. Er berücksichtigte die organische Gestalt des Geländes und trennte das Industriegebiet durch Eisenbahnschienen von der Wohngegend (vgl. Eaton, 2001, S. 151). Le Corbusier Der Architekt Le Corbusier verfasste um 1923 einige theoretische Werke und utopische Projektideen, welche über den Punkt der Konzepterstellung nicht hinausgegangen sind. Seine Idealtypen sollten das entstandene Chaos der Industriestädte ordnen. Er kritisierte die damalige Stadtplanung, welche sich auf die vorhandene alte Struktur bezieht und keinen Platz für die neue Entwicklung der Industrialisierung und Motorisierung im 19. Jahrhundert vorsieht. Le Corbusier wollte die Städte in die Moderne übertragen. In seinen Konzepten war der „Stadt-Landschaft-Gedanke“ stark ausgeprägt, um die negativen Auswirkungen des industriellen Zeitalters entgegenzuwirken. thumb|Stadtgrundriss Ville Contemporaine von Le Corbusier 1922 Eine Möglichkeit für die Verbesserung der Zukunft in den Städten sah Le Corbusier in seiner Utopie von 1922 über den Plan „einer modernen Geschäftsstadt für 3 Millionen Einwohner, der Ville Contemporaine“. Mit seinem theoretischen Modell wollte er für den modernen Städtebau ein Grundprinzip entwickeln, welches nicht an einem konkreten Raum gebunden ist, sondern beliebig angewandt werden kann. Als wichtigste formale Planungsgrundlage gilt der orthogonal geometrisch ausgerichtete Grundriss. Diese Vision gehört zu seiner radikalsten, so sieht sie eine Rationalisierung und Funktionstrennung der Stadt vorsieht. Die Funktionen wie Verwaltung, Wohnen, Industrie und Freizeiteinrichtungen, wurden nach Zonen in seiner idealen Industriestadt unterteilt. Er klassifizierte die Stadtbewohner und die Gebiete jeweils in drei Kategorien, um individuelle Wohn- und Arbeitsmöglichkeiten anzubieten. (vgl. Le Corbusier: Städtebau, S.135 ) - '''Städter' Er arbeitet und wohnt in der City - Vorstädter Er arbeitet in der Industriestadt und wohnt in der Gartenstadt - Halbstädter Er arbeitet in der City und wohnt in der Gartenstadt Neben der Entstehung einer Geschäftswelt in den Wolkenkratzern, sah der Plan vor im Zentrum Wohnhäuser für den „Städter“ entstehen zu lassen. In der sogenannten „freien Zone“ von Le Corbusier, können sich beliebig die Wohnraumstrukturen der Gartenstädte ausbreiten. Durch eine Nord-Süd und Ost-West-Achse, an der sich der Schienen- und Straßenverkehr ausrichtet, wurde ein klarer Grundriss der Stadt gegliedert. Am Hauptverkehrsknotenpunkt bilden die Wolkenkratzer durch ihre Raumkanten den Platz des Zentrums für den Verkehr und dient als Knotenpunkt für die Trennung und Vermehrung der Verkehrsmittel. Die Einteilung des Verkehrs wurde durch Trennung nach verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten ermöglicht. Das vertikale Bauen mit Beton, Stahl und Techniken der Massenproduktion ermöglichte eine hohe Dichte. In den Zwischenräumen wurden Platz für den Verkehr und den Grünräumen geschaffen. thumb|Wolkenkratzer der idealen Industriestadt (Plan Voisin),1925 Le Corbusier konkretisiert 1925 sein Stadtmodell, indem er den Plan Voisin für die Neugestaltung des Zentrums von Paris entwickelt. Zu seiner Zeit sah er die Notwenigkeit, in die Stadtstruktur von Paris radikal einzugreifen, um die Probleme zu lösen. Der Plan umfasst einen großflächigen Abriss des Zentrums, mit Ausnahme einiger Baudenkmäler, und den Bau einer Hochhausstadt mit Geschäfts- und Wohnfunktion nach dem Modell der Ville Contemporaine. Der Entwurf beinhaltete zwei neue Ideen für das Pariser Zentrum. Zum einen die Errichtung einer Geschäftscity, welche sich vom Platz der Republik bis zur Rue du Louvre und vom Ostbahnhof zur Rue de Rivolie erstrecken sollte und zum anderen die Errichtung eines Wohnzentrums. (vgl. Plan) Der zentrale Bahnhof sollte zwischen dem Geschäfts- und Wohnzentrum unterirdisch liegen. Die 120m breite Ost-West-Hauptachse sollte als Durchgangsstraße und zur Entlastung der Champs-Elysées in Form einer erhöhten Autobahn die nötige Geschwindigkeit ins Zentrum verlagern. Zwischen den Straßen erhebt sich eine „Hochstadt“, mit der Le Corbusier die Bevölkerungsdichte anheben will. Wie bei dem Konzept Ville Contemporaine sollen die Leitungen und Verwaltungen in den Wolkenkratzern Platz finden. Zwischen den Gebäuden sollen sich große Parks und Parkplätze ansiedeln. Die Monumente des alten Paris erheben sich zwischen den grünen Plätzen. Die Vorstellung Le Corbusiers kann als Gegenentwurf zur übervölkerten Stadt im 19. Jahrhundert aufgefasst werden. Jedoch sieht auch er die Zentralisierung von Regierung, Geld, Wirtschaft und Kultur vor. Le Corbusier hatte die utopische Vorstellung, dass Technik, wenn der richtige Rahmen gewählt wird, den Menschen in eine natürliche Harmonie einfügt. (vgl. Le Corbusier: Ideen und Formen, S.73) Frank Lloyd Wright - Broadacre City Im Jahr 1932 veröffentlichte der amerikanische Architekt Frank Lloyd Wright sein Konzept der Broadacre City ''in seinem Buch ''The Disappearing City.thumb|Broadacre City nach Wright (Rekonstruktion des Originalmodells, 1990) Wright war entsetzt über die großen Industriestädte seiner Zeit, deren Grundrisse er als ‚Querschnitt durch einen fibrösen Tumor‘ bezeichnete. Sie stellten für ihn ein Symbol der Ausbeutung der Menschheit dar, in denen die Menschen ihrer wahren Natur beraubt wurden. Weiterhin erachtete er den ungerechtfertigten Landbesitz als Quelle der massiven Ungleichheit. Daher wollte er einen Plan kreieren, der universelle Abhilfe schaffen und eine neue Zivilisation hervorbringen sollte. Der Architekt spielte für Wright dabei eine Schlüsselrolle, da nur er imstande sei, den Weg zur Realisierung einer neuen Gesellschaft aufzuzeigen (vgl. Eaton, 2001, S. 211). thumb|Broadacre City nach Wright, Ansicht von 1934-35. Wright holte seine Broadacre City ''zurück aufs Land. Er plante ein dezentrales System aneinander grenzender Grundstücke, auf welchen einzelne Familien leben sollten. Jede Partei sollte ein Stück Land von einem ''acre ''Größe besitzen, was ungefähr 4.000 m² entspricht. Dort können Häuser gebaut und Landwirtschaft betrieben werdthumb|Broadacre City nach Wright. Zweite Ansicht von 1934-35.en (vgl. ebenda, S. 212). Für Wright waren drei wesentliche Punkte für den Bau seiner Stadt von besonderer Bedeutung: #die Automobilisierung der Menschheit #hochentwickelte Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien wie Radio, Telefon, Telegraphen #standardisierte maschinelle Produktion (vgl. Wright, 1935, S. 345) Die Bewohner der ''Broadacre City sollten von den Vorzügen des industriellen Fortschritts profitieren.'' Wright erachtete das Automobil als bevorzugtes Fortbewegungsmittel. Je weiter das Auto verbreitet sein würde, desto freier und schneller könnten sich die Stadtbewohner über große Distanzen hinweg bewegen. Dank der elektronischen Kommunikationssysteme herrscht ein breiter Informationsfluss und die schnelle Erreichbarkeit der Bewohner wird gewährleistet. Wrights Stadt sollte kein urbanes Zentrum besitzen und nicht achsensymmetrisch gegliedert sein, um keine Form von Macht zu repräsentieren. In einem Gemeindezentrum sollten Kultur- und Unterhaltungsveranstaltungen angeboten werden. Fabriken und Schulen verkleinerte Wright drastisch, verteilte sie dafür aber zugleich über das gesamte Territorium (vgl. Eaton, 2001, S. 212). Das Modell zur ''Broadacre City ''wurde 1935 zum ersten Mal zur Industrial Arts Exposition im Rockefeller Center in New York ausgestellt. Der Entwurf stellt die räumliche Grundlage für Wrights Vision der Umformung der USA zur Utopie „Usonien“ dar. Darin forderte er die Individualität und Freiheit des Einzelnen in einer ganzheitlichen Demokratie. Die Pläne Wrights zum usonianischen Menschen fanden in Amerika keinen großen Anklang. Trotz der Zurückweisung hielt Wright sein Leben lang beharrlich an seiner Vision fest (vgl. ebd., S. 212f). ... Die heutige Stadt wird durch die Geschichte verstanden, um die „Stadt der Zukunft“ verantwortungsvoll zu gestalten. Im Vordergrund der Zukunftsvisionen stehen der perspektivische Städtebau und die Zukunftsszenarien, die eine koordinierte, nachhaltige und räumliche Entwicklung voraussetzen. Es werden hohe Erwartungen und Anforderungen an der Umsetzung von zukünftigen Stadtvisionen und Konzepten gesetzt. Zudem hat die Diskussion über die Zukunft der Stadt als gebautes Konstrukt und soziales Gesellschaftsmodell, sich erweitert und an Aktualität gewonnen. Eine besondere Aufgabe ist der Umgang mit der Ausweitung der Globalisierung und Internationalisierung, sowie die Umsetzung des Konzepts der Nachhaltigkeit. Welches neben der Verbesserung und Erhaltung der Lebensqualität sowie Lebensverhältnisse der Gesellschaft, ein wichtiges Handlungsprinzip ist. Aufgrund der Veränderung der Umwelt und die Begrenzung von fossilen Ressourcen werden neue Rahmenbedingungen erstellt, um eine Gleichberechtigung der ökologischen Entwicklung zur sozialen und ökonomischen zu gewährleisten. Zudem wird sich auch die Technologie im Bereich der Produktion, Information und Kommunikation weiterentwickeln und einen deutlichen Einfluss auf das Wohnen, Arbeiten und Leben in der Stadt nehmen. Die Möglichkeit diese Technologien standortungebunden zu nutzen, kann eine räumliche Dezentralisierung zur Folge haben. Smart Cities: Schöne Utopie oder gruselige Dystopie? Literatur '''Eaton, Ruth' (2001): Die ideale Stadt. Von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart. Berlin: Nicolaische Verlagsbuchhandlung. Fishman, Robert '(1982): Urban Utopias in the Twentieth Century: Ebenezer Howard, Frank Lloyd Wright, Le Corbusier. Cambridge: MIT Press. '''Howard, Ebenezer '(1968): Gartenstädte von morgen. Das Buch und seine Geschichte. Hrsg. von Julius Posener. Berlin/Frankfurt am Main: Ullstein. 'Jenkis, Helmut '(1992): Sozialutopien - barbarische Glücksverheißungen? Zur Geistesgeschichte der Idee einer vollkommenen Gesellschaft. Berlin: Duncker & Humblot. 'Schölderle, Thomas '(2011): Utopia und Utopie. Thomas Morus, die Geschichte der Utopie und die Kontroverse um ihren Begriff. Baden-Baden: Nomos Verlag. '''Strohmeyer, Klaus (2000): James Hobrecht (1825-1902) und die Modernisierung der Stadt. Berlin-Brandenburg, Potsdam. Beyer, B.; Dahlhaus, J.; Istel, W. (1992): Raumplanung Berlin-Brandenburg. Von Hobrecht bis zum Jahre 1991. München: Zentralinstitut für Raumplanung und Umweltforschung, Technische Universität München. Curtis, William J.R. (1987): Le Corbusier-Ideen und Formen.dem Englischen übertragen von Antje Pehnt. Stuttgart: Deutscher Verlags-Anstalt. Hildebrandt, Hans (1929): Le Corbusier: Städtebau. Stuttgart: Deutscher Verlags-Anstalt.